Web content increasingly integrates different types of content such as text, images, video, and audio, to name a few. Integration of the various types of content contributes to both the dynamic nature of the content and the increased size of the content. However, for large content, network latency may cause a web browser application program that is receiving the large content to become unresponsive. This is primarily due to the application program needing to receive the entire content before it can render the content.
In the following detailed description, reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof. In the drawings, similar symbols typically identify similar components, unless context dictates otherwise. The illustrative embodiments described in the detailed description, drawings, and claims are not meant to be limiting. Other embodiments may be used, and other changes may be made, without departing from the spirit or scope of the subject matter presented herein. The aspects of the present disclosure, as generally described herein, and illustrated in the Figures, can be arranged, substituted, combined, separated, and designed in a wide variety of different configurations, all of which are explicitly contemplated herein.